


Fated Meetings

by Meiri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiri/pseuds/Meiri
Summary: In the midst of the TriWizard Tournament, Hermione is called to meet with the Headmaster.





	Fated Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the Hermione's Personal Library drabble collection, Round Two.
> 
> _“Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same.” - Emily Brontë_
> 
> Much love and thanks to my beta Gaeilgerua. ♡

There was a hush over the grounds of Hogwarts. Winter was holding on a while longer; the Highland chill refused to leave the drafty castle. Even by the fireplaces in the library and the Gryffindor common room, it was sometimes chilly.

 

Hermione was in no mood to settle in by a fire and read her Saturday afternoon away, however. Until the Triwizard Tournament was over, she knew that she would get none of the much-needed rest that she desperately needed. Harry had only been getting by on nerve and luck so far. For the third task, she wanted him to be better prepared. 

 

So, she was back in the library, again. She ran her fingers along the leather of the book spines as she checked the list of possibilities she'd compiled from the library catalogue.  _ Knockbacks and Falls: A duelist's compendium of jinxes and more _ looked promising. Hermione stretched up on her toes to reach the volume.

 

A hand pressed lightly on her shoulder. "Let me get that for you."

 

Hermione paused before settling her heels back on the ground. Turning her head to see who was holding the book out to her, she hesitated before she smiled. "Thank you, Diggory."

 

Cedric leaned against the bookshelf. "It's nothing. I couldn't help but notice the title. Is there a new duelling club?"

 

"The first rule of duelling club is you do not talk about duelling club." She would have laughed at her little joke, except for the older boy's confused expression. "Sorry, wizard play on a Muggle reference. Um... no duelling club, just me and a friend or two."

 

"I see. I hope Potter realises how great a friend you are," he told her. "Anyway, I'd better go work on my Potions essay. Good luck with your practice."

* * *

 

Hermione was finishing her dinner in the Great Hall with Harry and Ron. Gossips were reporting that Marietta Edgecombe had seen Hermione with Cedric Diggory before he'd been cursed in the library that afternoon. After setting the boys' minds at ease about what happened, she advised them, again, to ignore the rumour mill.

 

"Miss Granger, Professor Dumbledore would like a word with you," Professor McGonagall said, her normally stern expression sombre.

 

Hermione got up and followed the professor out of the hall. The journey passed in silence, and every step made Hermione uneasy. She wasn't sure what she would be asked, but Diggory had been fine when she was talking with him, hadn't he?

 

Before she had a chance to think herself into a panic, she found herself in the Hospital Wing. Amos Diggory was sitting by a bed with his head in his hands, but the professor ushered her along to the door to Madam Pomfrey's office. The sound of voices filtered through the dense wood, but Hermione could not make out the words. 

 

Hermione watched as Professor McGonagall opened the door. There were two large flasks on the desk, one with a white potion, and the other contained a potion in deep blue. Several pairs of eyes snapped to her and Professor McGonagall as they walked into the room. The Headmaster, Madam Pomfrey she'd expected. She was surprised to see Professor Snape and another woman she had never seen before.

 

"Ah, Miss Granger. Thank you for joining us," Professor Dumbledore said. "I understand you've met Mr Diggory, but haven't yet been introduced to his wife, Cecilia? I trust you've heard about what's befallen Cedric?"

 

"I was studying most of the afternoon. I'd only just heard Cedric was cursed when Professor McGonagall came to collect me," Hermione answered. "Will he be all right?"

 

"When I was pregnant with Cedric," Mrs Diggory explained, "a spiteful woman who fancied herself in love with my husband cast a spell on my unborn child--a curse that would take effect at a much later date."

 

Hermione’s brow creased as she tried to work out what the older woman meant. The explanation was very vague. "What was the curse meant to do?"

 

"From what I understand, you were the last person Cedric was seen speaking with. Are you much acquainted with my son, Miss Granger?"

 

Hermione frowned, wondering why Mrs Diggory would avoid her previous question. "Not at all," she answered. "We caught the same portkey to the Quidditch World Cup. I think today was the first time we'd spoken outside of brief greetings."

 

"And what did you discuss?" 

 

"He handed me a book I was having trouble reaching, and then he asked me a bit about it," Hermione explained. "He told me that I'm a good friend to Harry before he said he needed to go work on an essay."

 

"So this was the first real conversation you shared with him?"

 

"Yes." The line of questioning confused Hermione. What could possibly be so interesting about a brief, mundane conversation when there was a curse to be dealt with?

 

Professor Dumbledore and Mrs Diggory shared a look. "This sounds promising. Especially since the test ruled out Miss Chang."

 

Mrs Diggory nodded. "Agreed. Miss Granger, would you consent to provide two small drops of blood for testing in two potions that I've been developing with Professor Snape since Cedric started school?"

 

"May I ask what sort of potions they are?" 

 

"Both potions will evaluate your soul against my son's," Mrs Diggory explained.

 

Hermione's brows shot up. Soul magic was difficult and rarely practised, from what little she'd heard about it. "I consent."

 

After her blood was drawn into two small vials, Hermione watched Professor Snape top each with a small amount of the potions from the flasks she'd noticed earlier. The white potion glowed briefly before turning pink while the blue potion turned a shimmering shade of green.

 

"I hadn't dared hope," Mrs Diggory said, her voice little more than a whisper, "but two positive results…"

 

"What does it mean?"

 

"You are Cedric's soulmate. There may be two ways we can save him from the curse!"

 

"But soulmates aren't real, are they?" Hermione protested weakly.


End file.
